Gray Waves
by ArenMoto
Summary: A complete re-write of Fire Emblem Fates, giving the characters more personality and motivation to do things. From Chapter One, all the way to the end, enjoy this new and hopefully improved Corrin, traverse the land in search of peace!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Nohr

An endless dream. A dream of family, of enemies, of connections and ties. A dream that repeated itself throughout my dreams. From the moment I entered the plains, to the moment that the question was asked, it was the same for days.

Maybe it was the isolation of this northern fortress? Perhaps it was simply the stress of training to appease Father. No matter what, it was painful. The people that were there…. I knew them. The one with the electric katana, the one with the bow, the girl with the blood red hair, and the other one with a rod.

It was odd, I felt as though I had known them my entire life, yet I had never once met them before. I didn't know the names, but they were a part of me. It kept on repeating. The bloodshed, the ambush, the decision…. It was different every time for the past three days. On the first day, I sided with the strangers. The next, I had gone with Xander. And today…. I refused to choose. I had gone my own path, trying to avoid bloodshed.

Feeling the freezing cold I had somewhat gotten used to around my head, jumping awake with a loud gasp, my hair rising slightly, the tiniest flakes forming in my hair before melting, the twins in front of me stopping as they leave me panting. "Nngh…!"

Jumping upwards from the feeling, quickly rubbing my eyes open as I glance around the room, I would pant on my bed. Angling my head upwards at the two maids. "Awake now, Lady Corrin?" The blue haired retainer would ask, giving me that gentle warm smile, something I had thought impossible from her icy blood.

"Yes… and freezing cold…" I grumble at the two, slowly getting up to stretch my body, noticing the aged purple haired knight standing off to the side. "Gunter…. Training again today?" I would ask with a sigh, my body still sore from the prior days training sessions. "Afraid so, but today I will not be your sparring partner." The retired general shook his head, his posture neat and straight, fitting of a great knight as the two maids brought over a tray of food. "Here you go Lady Corrin! I tried cooking some of it, but… ehem…." The pink haired maid flustered herself, rubbing the back of her head before quickly backing up. "It's fine Felicia, I'm sure it still tastes delicious." I try to comfort her as I look down at the charred toast, surprised it hadn't become ashes yet.

"Not to worry Milady, I attempted to give her the best guidance that I could, and she is greatly improving. The outside is the most burnt part after all!" her sister would chime in, both of my retainers giving a slight bow. "Now, you'd best eat up. Today IS a special day after all."

"Thank you, Flora, I'll do that." I would nod at the two, quickly scarfing down the generous portion of food before getting back up, lifting my practice sword from the desk next to my bed, recently sharpened and refined. Lifting the bronze sword, I would drag my body out towards the practice field, trying to recall what Flora was talking about when she mentioned a… 'special day'.

After the short waking stroll down the tower, it would have finally clicked in my head. How could I have forgotten? Today was the day that my siblings were visiting! Finally awake and ready, I would grip the banister of the spiral staircase, I would quickly try to slide down, eager to get to meet with my brothers and sisters.

Finally reaching the bottom, I would slam the door open, the door quickly caught by the towering blonde haired hero, and my beloved brother, Xander. Staring up at him in slight shock from the sudden entry, I would take a second to breathe before wrapping my arms around my older brother. "Xander! It's so nice to see you again!" I would chirp up at him, used to the heavy breastplate he was always wearing as he hugged me back. "Little princess, you're up early I can see." He gave a teasing grin, using that old nickname that he had held onto for years.

"Well, I'm only up thanks to Felicia and Flora." I slowly let go of him, leaning back as I make sure to close the door behind me. "You had best fix that if your intent is to leave this place someday. Father doesn't tolerate lateness." He sounded serious, but I knew he was joking with me. Even if Father was the strictest person in this world, he wouldn't go that far. Then again, not like I would know, having been sent to this fortress for my whole life.

"Just so you know, Jakob is downstairs preparing the armor. You do know what today is, do you?" Xander lets go, gently pulling me down the garrison of the fort, the eternally hanging moon glaring down at us as we move. "Today is the day of my test, to see if I'm ready to leave here and join Nohr in the fight against Hoshido, right?"

Giving a nod as he ruffles my hair, he would lead me down to the sparring area, an angular rooftop that was just flat enough for combat practice. "Correct. Your task is to beat me in fair combat. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

The silver haired butler, Jakob, would open one of the doors up to the garrison, setting freshly cleaned armor, and a recently sharpened sword for Xander. "Good luck my Lady, I have the utmost confidence in you." He would smile at me, giving a slight bow before heading back down. Just as I turned around, I would have caught a glimpse of purple hair behind me.

Not letting my siblings distract me, I would stride up to Xander, somehow having gotten his horse, Excalibur, up on the roof. "Alright Little Princess, it's time. If you can knock me off Excalibur, then Father will give you permission to join the Nohrian Army." He would nod, drawing the bronze blade, a sharp _twang_ echoing slightly as I squeeze my sword tightly, bending my knees slightly before lurching forward, blade outstretched to meet his breastplate.

Quickly lifting his shield arm to block my lunge, Xander would quickly swing in an upward arc, just barely catching my side as I hop backwards. Grunting from the scratch at my side, I would twist my sword to hold it backhand style, Xander's stalwart gaze ready for my every move. He was ready for my twirling cut, and he was ready for my leaping strike.

Easily countered by the superior knight, knocked back once again, with a few dents and cracks in my armor already. It was if the horse and master could read each other's minds, Excalibur moving in perfect sync with Xander as they both contested and dodged my blows.

Worn down within under ten minutes of the duel, Xander would let out a sigh of disappointment. "Is that all, Little Princess? Your blows are weak and cowardly. They don't have any emotion or heart put into them aside from fear. You must try and genuinely kill me." He stares me down coldly, lifting up his shield arm, a slight glowing wind surrounding the area around Xander, a bright light slamming down just behind me, a blue sigil suddenly engraved on the ground.

"There was a Dragon Vein around here….?!" I pant loudly, not having been able to feel the blood of the dragon nearby until Xander had activated it. "As a descendent of the dragons, you should know how to sense these veins. These spots of power that allow us to access our ancestors power." Xander would nod back.

"That there is a heal tile. Stand there, and recover your strength before attempting to strike me again." He would command, letting his sword arm relax, Excalibur letting out a snort as I retreat, the tile invigorating me, the power of the Dragon flowing through my body as it slowly mends the scratches on my body.

Flicking my sword slightly, feeling this new energy pulsing in my body, I would once again sprint towards Xander, letting out a loud yell as I leap upwards, slamming my sword down just as his shield is raised. As soon as the blade touched the sturdy shield, I would plant my feet on the blade, pushing off it harshly with an audible _crack_ beneath me, his shield having nearly shattered, and Xander losing his balance.

"Whoa…!" He would grunt, quickly trying to grab onto Excalibur's reigns, undefended as I ram my body into his on my way down, knocking him off of his horse, and onto the ground as my sword clatters to the floor loudly, the broken bits of Xander's shield raining to the ground. "Hah…. Well done, Little Princess…"

I would slowly get up off Xander, rolling to my side to stare up at the sky, sweat dripping down my forehead as I pant loudly, a small group of people rushing over as Xander pulls himself up. "You've done well… I didn't see that one coming." He would smile, extending an arm to help me up. Gratefully grasping his hand, Xander would tug me up onto my feet, wobbling slightly, I would look around at the celebrating faces.

All three of my retainers, Felicia, Flora, and Jakob standing tall and proud, with Gunter standing behind them, the other three siblings of mine would quickly come around, the tall mage Leo smiling and ruffling my hair, the young and short Elise tugging on my arm, and finally my older sister Camilla, wrapping her arms around my back. "Congratulations Corrin!" Elise would chirp, as happy and bubbly as ever, the three slowly backing up. "You have the devil's own luck, little sister." Leo would grin down at me, his usual phrase when I did something praiseworthy irking me slightly, but I ignored it, too focused on Camilla pulling me close. "Xander didn't hurt you now did he, my beloved little Corrin?" she would get down on her knees, inspecting my body for any cuts or bruises the test might have left, before giving me that soft smile she was known so well for.

"You've done well, Little Princess. I shall send word to the Castle immediately, and have preparations for you and your retainers to come with us to Krakenburg." Xander would nod, opening the door down to the rest of the fort below, Elise jumping up to get my attention. "You can really come back with us? You did it?" she asks excitedly, tugging on my arm again. "Yes… Yes. I'll be going with all of you." I nod, following Xander downstairs with the rest of my siblings, my retainers having already left to go pack up my things.

After dispersing to go prepare for the journey back to the capital of Nohr, I would drag my already tired feet into the kitchen, seeing one of the housemaids working hard to stock up rations for the trip. "Oh, Lilith. Do you need help with that?" I would ask the blue haired maid, instantly shaking her head. "Not at all Lady Corrin, you deserve to rest after trumping Xander."

"Please, I just got lucky with that one." I roll my eyes, getting down on my knees to help, Lilith quickly moving away. "Nope, this is my job Milady. What maid would I be if I couldn't pack up by myself?" she frowns down at me, before getting back down as soon as I back off. "Alright, you win." I get back up in the wooden chair, watching her hard at work.

"Oh, just so you know Lady Corrin… I may not be able to make the trip with you to the capital." Lilith stops for a moment, before getting back to her duties. "Oh… What a shame. You were always so hardworking and kind." I frown at the news, shaking my head before fixing up my hair.

"It's quite alright. Someone has to take care of this old place anyways." She would shake her head, putting a crate full of rations and bread on the table. "You just make sure to stay alive, and to stay healthy." Lilith would smile down at me, those odd yellow eyes alluring me every time. "I promise, Lilith."

 _ **Game Saved**_

 **Salutations readers, reviewers, tip seekers and more! This is the first chapter of hopefully the revival of my writing… career? Anyways, I hope that you all have enjoyed the first chapter. This will be a full rewrite of Fire Emblem Fates, giving some of the characters more personality and drive. Please, leave a review, and for the first 6 chapters I will be holding a poll to see which path that Corrin with go down, Birthright, Conquest, or Revelations. Vote soon, and read the story unfold!**


	2. Gift of Ganglari

Chapter 2: Gift of Ganglari

After the three-week long travel from my old home, known as the Northern Fortress, the place I had been training in swordplay and pampered by my siblings in for years, that old place was finally behind me. I had achieved my goal of besting my older brother, Xander, in fair combat, and I had now finally arrived at my new home.

 **Location: Nohrian Capital Krakenburg**

Looking down at the underground spire, trying to keep my balance over the railing, the throne room deep underground to my knowledge, Xander and Leo leading the way downwards into the depths, my body getting heavier slowly as I move downwards, eager to meet the man that my siblings had called Father. Felicia, Flora, and Jakob having left to go and prepare my quarters, with Gunter following behind us, marching to the subtle beat of the war drills above, and below us.

"So… What kind of man is Father?" I would look upwards at Camilla, who was holding me close to her side, a hand around my shoulder as we trail down the endless spiral. "He's a very strict man, and has high expectations of all his children. Especially now that you've left the fortress, he's going to be pressing you to personally prove yourself. However, he is still a caring Father, and does what he needs to for the good of Nohr." She would rub my arm comfortingly, the seven of us soon reaching the towering doors to the throne room, at the bottom of the hole that was the castle.

Walking up to the large door, looking back at the rest of us before knocking loudly on the door, Xander would call out to the other side. "Father, it's Xander. I've come with Corrin, and the rest of our family. May we enter?" He called out loudly, awaiting patiently as the doors are slowly yanked open by a pair of servants on the other side, the King ahead slouching on his massive throne, eyes facing upwards at the carving of a dragon towards the ceiling.

Slowly marching towards the throne, I would see everyone else taking a knee to him, before quickly bowing down myself, trying to not look upwards towards him. "…Corrin. I hear that you have bested Xander. Very good. You show promise. You may rise." He grumbles in a deep scratchy voice, before I would slowly lift myself from the ground. "Let me look at my daughter's face."

Raising my chin up, letting my eyes meet his, his clearly defined wrinkles showing his age, along with his stone colored gaze, striking clear fear into anyone that looks at him. "As a Father, learning of your offspring's achievements make you feel a certain sense of pride. And when I look into your eyes, I see the great potential to achieve greater. To become stronger. As my daughter, you hold a position of power in my army. As such, a powerful weapon is needed for such a powerful general." He would hold out a hand as he stared down at me, his pale face leaving a certain uneasiness as the rest of my siblings rise from the floor, standing off to the side, leaving me alone in the center of attention.

"I shall gift you with a treasure that I have safeguarded for you. One that I had crafted by my own hand, imbued with the blood of dragons. I give you, Ganglari. Use it well." He bellows throughout the room, a large cracked blade, flaming purple with a wrapped hilt of silver slowly floating towards me, power radiating from the weapon.

Slowly taking the blade from the air, feeling it heat flow through my body, I would give it a swift experimental twist, the blade cutting by the air nicely, with a nice _whoosh_ sound. "Thank you, Father. I swear to you that I will not disappoint you." I lower the blade, giving a generous bow before him, the King flicking his finger up, as I quickly rise again.

"That is good to hear, for I already have a special task for you. I first must assess your abilities as a fighter. Come." He beckons, getting up off of his throne, the ground almost shaking with every step he takes down the stairs before his throne, a hall opening to his right as me and my siblings quickly begin to follow, one of the servants handing me a sheath for my new sword, which I quickly buckle around my waist loosely.

"Bring out the prisoners, and give them their weapons!" Father bellowed, a pair of well-armed guards tossing out six people, four of them dressed very similarly, with the two in front standing out. The one thrown in on the left would be wearing very conservative clothing, having hair the color of a dense woods, just barely covering his forehead with a jet-black circlet on his head, a small sharp four tipped dagger with a hole in the center thrown in front of him.

The other person would be much different, with a far darker skin color than I was used to, and pure white hair, standing out even more due to the skull helmet on top of her head, the white locks covered by fake red hair attached to the helmet. She would be hardly wearing anything, her well-toned midsection showing, along with seemingly baggy greaves, made of loose cloth with a heavy brass club dropped in front of her.

"Your job is to execute them. Prove to me that you have the resilience to earn a place in my army." He demanded, sitting back on another large chair in the back of the execution room, a large broken building in the center of the room, just ahead as Gunter steps beside me, mounted on a horse, Jakob following close behind holding a recently sharpened dagger, with a large staff, a blue gemstone implanted on the tip of the staff. "His Majesty ordered us to assist you. You are in command, but I am prepared to give suggestions if you need it Milady." Gunter would grumble, grabbing a steel lance, giving it a slow twirl to stretch his old muscles.

"As with me, I shall assist in healing if you become injured. Be careful, these prisoners are trained from the Hoshidan army." Jakob would bow, just as I would feel a sort of thumping in the ground. A well of power was nearby, just in front of the building. "Is that…. A Dragon Vein?" I would look out at the collapsed building, a gentle yellow glow just in front, surrounding the Vein, the prisoners quickly sprinting towards us from the back of the room.

Moving in front of the Dragon Vein, stepping inside of the well, I would feel the power of the Dragon blooming through me, a large flame bursting from my body, and into the debris, the structure reforming itself, shaping it into a proper building, the inside having a bright green hue, the same power I held felt when fighting Xander in those same spaces. "You two, in there, it's safe!" I would command the two, running inside myself, holding Ganglari tight in my grip, seeing one of the Hoshidan's wielding a oddly curved blade made of a sort of brass, standing with his elbows arced slightly, with his blade next to his head.

Quickly raising my blade to block against the coming strike, the prisoner would lunge forwards, catching me off guard as his blade clinks off of my armor, leaving a large cut as it slides by my arm, the former soldier pulling upwards on hit sword, slamming it into my elbow, causing my eyes to widen, the healing, spaces I was standing on keeping my arm from being ripped off, as I mustered the power to swing downwards over his head, blade catching just by his neck, as he fell to the ground, now bleeding on the ground as I gripped my arm, a sudden pain being alleviated as Jakob in the corner of my eye twirled the staff in his hand, the gemstone on the staff glowing as my arm slowly mends itself.

"Careful Milady, wouldn't want to disappoint King Garon." He would look towards me, Gunter having run his lance right through one of the Hoshidan's weapons, shattering it in half, as his lance pierces the armor the fighter was wearing, the tip poking through the other side as the Knight yanks backwards, ready for the next one.

Seeing the motionless soldier, I had struck gave me a disgusting feeling in my gut. Pushing down the guilt, I would look back, seeing the white-haired girl, clearly in command, awaiting behind the next prisoner. This time catching the odd fighting style of the Hoshidan, swiping Ganglari upwards to deflect his sword, I would pull my arm back, and thrust the tip of my blade through his arm, pulling it back out and cutting his side.

Hardly getting time to relax, the green-haired man from earlier would suddenly appear as if from nowhere, that four tipped dagger whizzing by my hair, cutting a small section slightly. "A ninja's Shuriken will sap you of your strength. Your death need not come all at once." He would call out confidently, Jakob twirling his dagger on his finger, swinging it in a swiping motion before tossing it towards the ninja, striking him in the side, doing fairly little damage.

Despite the weak blow to his gut, he would be clearly sweating, struggling to move as he clutches his side, barely a cut left by the dagger. Taking advantage of the gasping ninja, I would jump upwards, slicing at the shuriken, the weapon loudly clanking to the ground as I kick off his body, slamming him to the ground.

On Gunter's side, he would be pushing the shaft of his lance against the woman with the club, straining to hold his ground. Rushing forwards to help him, I would slam the blade of Ganglari into the sturdy wood of the club, feeling something pop in my shoulder, the club cracking loudly in half, the woman grunting as she drops the club, sprinting towards me with her fists clench.

Feeling a sudden pain in my cheek, I would fall to the ground, the girl having swung a strong punch to my side. With a loud groan, I would get back up, the girl having been stunned like the Ninja by Jakob's dagger. With the woman grunting in pain, her body having a single bruise from the dagger, the Butler would swiftly kick her to the ground, now the Ninja and the berserker on the ground in front of me. The rest of the prisoners motionless, and breathless on the ground.

"Well done, I would expect nothing less from my daughter. Now, kill them." Garon would command, giving a single loud clap, a sadistic grin on his face as he looks down at the prisoners, weaponless and bruised on the ground.

"Kill them…? But… They're beaten and defenseless, I can't just-" I would protest slightly, gripping my limp shoulder, hardly able to feel it as a grazing pain throbs throughout my shoulder. "SILENCE!" Garon would bellow, lifting up his massive Axe beside him, standing up suddenly. "Corrin. Are you disobeying my orders? I gave you an order to kill them. If you refuse, then I shall have no choice but to place you under treason, and execute you." He would growl, the entire room having gone silent from the loud yell.

Staying quiet for a moment, before slowly nodding, I would approach the first, the woman with white hair, grunting and gasping beneath me. "…What are you waiting for coward, do it!" she would demand as I lift Ganglari over my head, my weapon shaking and quivering. "DO IT NOW!" Father yelled, a sudden burst of magic sprouting from the ground, the two prisoners left grunting, before falling motionless to the ground, Ganglari dropping from my hand. "Apologies, Father. Corrin was taking far too long, and I had feared they would strike back. I do hope you find this acceptable, and ask you forgive Corrin." Leo would step in, dusting off the glowing tome in his hands, Camilla having covered Elise's eyes from the sight, with Xander standing emotionless, and stalwart beside Father.

"Rrgh… I will consider it." Garon would slam the bottom of his axe to the ground, a servant carrying the weapon away as he stomps off to the throne room, the ground shaking beneath him. "Leo, you just…." I would mumble as Garon left the room, my brother giving a smirk. "Guards, take them outside. Leave their equipment with them, we have no need for the corpses." He would put his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, I didn't kill them. I just used Brynhildr to weaken them. I wouldn't do anything that made you upset, or else Camilla would have my head." He would sigh as the 'bodies' were dragged off, leaving me to fall back, sighing loudly in relief. "Corrin. You shouldn't oppose Father like that. If you're not careful, he could have us kill you." Xander would glare down at me, before relaxing his gaze, giving me a slight hug before walking off.

"Father…"

 _ **Game Saved**_

 **A very combat heavy chapter here, I attempted to make it a tad more interesting, along with the first change in Corrin's personality. The path that Corrin will be going down has not yet been decided, but so far Birthright is in the lead. Remember to leave a review, any criticism is accepted, and state the path that you would like to see.**


End file.
